Internet Explains It All
by x-OneWiish-x
Summary: AU. Whilst sneaking around the girl's dorm, James and Sirius come across and interesting piece of equipment. So naturally, they decide to experiment. Will a love blossom, or a heart break? R&R please x


Hey guys – I would like to thank all of you that have taken your time to review my other story, but I have to admit, I thought

**Hey guys – I would like to thank all of you that have taken your time to review my other story, but I have to admit, I thought up the first bit and know where I want to go, it's just getting there. So if anyone has any ideas – care to elaborate? :) **

**I had some time on my hands and decided to right a quick oneshot**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Anything HP related, bebo or Mac's Wish I did though. How cool would that be?**

"Come on Padfoot! We have to find it before she comes back from Slughorn's party!" James breathed. He and Sirius had been looking for Lily Evans' diary for the last 5 minutes. Why? Because James had had an obsured idea that Lily would declare her undying love for him in there. Sirius had just gone along with it, because it meant he could go raking through the seventh year girls dorm.

"Calm it Prongs! She's got at least twenty minutes before she even thinks about leaving the party, and it'll probably take her another ten minutes to get here from the dungeons." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Your right. Just keep searching." James said, making his way to Lily's trunk, at the foot of the bed, whilst Sirius trudged over to Lily's chest of drawers at the other end of the dorm.

"Only Lily's stuff! I'm serious!" James shouted, realizing that his best friend was looking through the underwear drawers of the rest of the girls.

"No mate. I'm Sirius. Your James!" he laughed. All James could do was roll his eyes at the lame joke that he had heard so many times previously.

They carried on searching for the next 5 minutes. James was almost at the bottom of the trunk, when he came across a strange piece of equipment. It was pure white, with an apple, that was located in the centre of it.

"Padfoot! Come and look at this!" he bellowed, as Sirius wondered over to where he was. They both situated themselves on the bed, to look at this fascinating thing. Soon the lid was opened and the on button had been discovered. 'Lily Evans' had come up in the username slot, but unfortunately the password slot was blank. They now had the job of guessing Lily's password.

"Think Lily." Sirius kept on saying.

"Gryffindor?" James slowly typed that in, and after finding the enter button, he pressed it. Depressingly it shook itself clear.

"I'm guessing it's not? Let's see. Her favourite lesson is potions." James stated, trying to type all the letters in correctly. Once he had got to the end, he accidentally typed in an m instead of n.

"Why can't these damn letters be put in alphabetical order?!" he screamed out in frustration.

When he had finally got all the letters in the right order, he clicked the enter button once again. A small noise occurred, making Sirius' face turn into a curious look. James saw this and laughed. Then a bunch of random icons appeared out of nowhere and James' face soon matched Sirius'. James carefully clicked on the icon that looked like a compass. Up came a page that said at the top ''. By the looks of it, Lily was already logged on. There was a heading and a picture of Lily, her gorgeous red hair flowing and her emerald green eyes sparkling in the light. She was wearing a pair of light black skinny jeans and a flowery pink top. She was standing next to an unknown brunette. If James didn't already think she was breathtaking, this picture was the icing on the cake!

He scrolled down and there were some paragraphs. One of them was headlined Jessica, and they guessed that was the brunette. The next was Kym, and after that was Alice. Alice Prewett, Lily's best friend in Hogwarts sprang to mind. The next one that caught his eye was one that said 'James'. Surely it couldn't be him! He was eager to find out, so he scrolled down. The paragraph read:

_Where do I start with this boy? He is the most obnoxious person I know. He is so vain and incredibly annoying. I hate having to even share a common room with him! He is the biggest troublemaker and his ego is so huge, I wonder how he can fit it in one room! So can someone please explain why I am so totally and completely in love with him?! I can't help but blush every time he runs a hand through that messy mop he calls hair and I'm always falling into those hazel eyes. I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him and I get jealous when he talks and flirts with other girls. From the vibes I get off of him, it's perfectly clear that he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Look at me! I'm spilling my guts to my friends on a social networking site! So anyways. Yeah!_

James had no idea how many times he read that, before it sunk in. Sirius' mouth had dropped to the floor and his first words were

"You and your hunches mate!"

James' mouth wouldn't even open.

Suddenly the door unlocked and in strolled a tired Lily. She got the biggest surprise when her face met that of her crushes and his best friend. He placed the laptop on the bed, after carefully shutting the lid. He walked over to her and leaned in. The next thing Lily knew, James' lips had come crashing down to hers.

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**Please review **

**-xo**


End file.
